


A Friend

by spaceboytsukki



Series: KuroKen Month [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: De-Aged, Fluff, Kid Fic, KuroKen Month, M/M, they're both kids, they're not in an actual relationship cuz they're little, yay kuroken childhood stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma moves into a new house and meets his new neighbor in an unexpected way.</p><p>(Its really cute and fluffly and I'm bad at summaries. For KuroKen Month: Prompt #2- Childhood.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I realized how much fun it is to write these two! They make me so happy. 
> 
> I have a headcanon that Kuroo was extremely loud and excited when he was little and Kenma was really shy and soft spoken, so when they became friends they kinda balanced eachother out. Like Kuroo matured a bit and calmed down a little. While Kenma got a bit more bite from being around Kuroo and I don't know I really like it.
> 
> I kinda wanna write more little!KuroKen.

"Kenma!" His mothers voice echoed through the mostly empty house. "Kenma, sweetheart!" Kenma put down the clothes he was unpacking and headed to the kitchen, where he assumed his mother was, video game in hand.

"Yes, Mom?" Kenma mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He spotted his mother shuffling through a box of old records. At the sound of her son's voice, she looked up and smiled brightly. Kenma noticed her long black hair was in a messy bun, pieces sticking up everywhere. Though she looked slightly tired from unpacking, her bright green eyes shone with happiness.

"You've been helping me unpack for hours, go explore the neighborhood. But try not to go very far from the house, okay?" Kenma bobbed his head, black hair falling in his face. His mother laughed, coming over and kneeling down to tuck his hair behind his ears. "Be careful, okay?" She advised.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Kenma questioned quietly. She smiled at him and shook her head no.

"Now go on! Try to make some friends, okay?" Kenma nodded, giving his mom the slightest of smiles before he headed to the front door. The sun was warm on his skin as he walked slowly down the path in his front yard. It was surprisingly nice out and Kenma enjoyed the rarity. Reaching the steps leading down to the sidewalk, he plopped down on the top step and started up his handheld game.

Kenma just sat there, enjoying the weather and his video game. For a while, a peaceful feeling spread in his chest. Kenma and his mom had just moved from a few towns over, due to his mom getting offered a better job then the one she had currently. Kenma didn't really mid, it wasn't like he had many friends. Actually, he didn't have any. Making friends had always been difficult for him. So moving wasn't that big of a deal to him.

The peace broke when screaming reached his ears. "Watch out!" Kenma jumped, nearly dropping his game, and turned towards the noise, only to get his vision blocked. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground below the stairs, dazed, confused, and head spinning. He brought a hand to his head only to see a scratch on his palm from landing on the concrete. He brought his other hand up, noticing it was in the same state. Blood beaded on the scratches and the skin flamed red.

"Ow." He muttered. They stung slightly. Kenma looked at his knees and noticed they were in the same state. None of the scratches were horrible but they all stung. 

"Oh no! Oh no!" The sound brought Kenma's attention away from his injuries and to the boy standing a few feet away from him. He looked about Kenma's age, 8 or 9, and he had messy black hair that stuck up funny. "Are you okay?" The kid came rushing towards him, eyes wide with concern.

"Umm." He brought his hands up to show the boy and the boy let out a choked noise. He kneeled down next to where Kenma sat.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" The boy blabbered, looking extremely worried. "I can fix this, don't worry!" He exclaimed, digging through his pockets. Kenma stared, trying to piece together what had happened. A volleyball sat to his right. Kenma had been hit in the head with a volleyball and toppled off the steps. No wonder his head felt fuzzy. "Ah ha!" The boy cheered. Kenma looked at him in surprise. The boy smiled at him brightly as he pulled out a box from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Kenma mumbled, eyeing the box in his hands.

"Fixing you!" The boy chirped and smiled reassuringly. The boy gestured to Kenma's hands. Kenma hesitated at first, unsure if he should trust this stranger, before nodding and extending his hands, hurt palms facing the sky. "Wow, that looks like it hurts." The boy muttered, frowning. He reached for the box and pulled out a few strips of paper Kenma soon realized were band-aids. The boy gently pulled Kenma's hands closer to him and placed band-aids over the injured areas. Kenma watched closely and blinked in surprise as the boy brought his hands to his lips, placing a kiss on top of both of his palms. Kenma stared in shock. The boy's cheeks colored the slightest bit pink and he smiled. "My mom does that so they'll get better! You'll get better faster now!" Kenma felt his own cheeks warm and smile slightly.

"Thanks." He muttered. The boy quickly placed a bandage, along with a kiss, on both of Kenma's injured knees before smiling proudly. 

"There! You're brave ya know! You didn't even cry!" The boy pointed out, smiling. "I'm really sorry you get hurt! I'm not very good at aiming yet! But don't worry, I will be. I just have to practice more!" The boy proclaimed, sounding determined. Kenma smiled just slightly. "My name's Kuroo Tetsurou, but you can call me Kuroo!" Kuroo babbled.

"My name's Kenma Kuzome." Kenma answered quietly. Kuroo smiled brightly. 

"Nice to meet you! Are you the ones who moved next door?" Kuroo questioned and Kenma nodded. "Let's be friends!" Kenma stared at the excited boy in shock but nodded anyway.

"Sure." Is this how you make friends? Kenma didn't know how Kuroo made it look so easy.

"Hey, Kenma, my mom's making apple pie. It should be done soon, do you want some? It can be my way of saying sorry for hitting you with the ball and getting you hurt. Also, you're my friend so I'd give you apple pie even if you didn't get hit." Kuroo chattered, eyes bright and happy and warm. Kenma smiled then, a full smile.

"Sure." He murmered, still smiling. He was more used to Kuroo's excited chatter and attitude now. He'd never had a friend before. He wondered if this is what having a friend was like? 

"Oh yeah!" Kuroo burst out, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Kenma's handheld game. "You dropped this!" Kenma smiled and thanked him.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour or so later, Kenma wandered back into his house, a slice of apple pie in his hands, and bandages covering the injures he had obtained. 

"Kenma, what happened?" His mother questioned in concern when she noticed her sons palms. Kenma put the pie down on the kitchen counter and turned to his mother.

"I made a friend." Kenma smile brightly. He decided he really liked apple pie and a boy named Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it? Any comments? Concerns? Mistakes?
> 
> Comment and kudo and bookmark and stuff if you liked it! Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Stop by my tumblr spaceboytsukki if you wanna give me prompts/requests or just talk!


End file.
